


I've Got More

by Violetwylde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, M/M, POV First Person, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sasuke is a slut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.  No, it's more than that.  I can be more to him and means more to me.  But how to prove it to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchanging Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco. Not really the entire song but a single verse. It was a nice challenge for me and I am pleased with the outcome, I hope you will be too! Enjoy!

Have you ever seen two 17 year old guys fucking in the passenger seat of a mid sized sedan? Yeah, neither have I. That's why I'm glad my parents didn't buy me some piece of shit, second hand Merc or, God forbid, a Mustang.  No, last year they handed me the keys to a midnight blue MKC. Aside from being great for hauling groceries around town (an errand I'm loathe to admit my mother sends on regularly), my SUV fantastic for fucking blonds. And tonight, as I gaze around the softly lighted interior there is nary a grocery bag in sight; there is, however, a blond propped up on his knees, face buried in the upholstery. 

He is still breathing hard, his hands clenched around his ass cheeks. I'm still rolling my hips at a lethargic pace, squeezing out any and every last drop of sensation. I can feel myself softening even as I continue to thrust and I know I ought to pull out and remove the condom before I slide right out of it.

Begrudgingly I leave his tight heat. I deftly remove the latex wrap and lean over the blond, he crumbles like a house of cards onto the floor—or, more accurately, the fold down seats. I find the button on the door's armrest and roll the window down just enough to fling out the prophylactic. As I do I secretly wish that some bored housewife finds it on her morning power walk and turns her nose up in disgust—then she starts to fantasize about who could be so desperate as to fuck in a playground parking lot. I don't think 'two horny teenage boys' will enter her list of scenarios but the thought amuses me.

When I roll the window back up and lean back I realize my evening companion has shifted. He is now lying on his back, looking up, and has a very nice view of my dick. I don't mind that he's been staring, I'm not ashamed. He can stare all he wants. He  _should_  worship it. That dick was just pounding the shit out of him, making him curse like a fucking sailor. I sit back, resting my ass on his stomach and smile— _you can stare, sweetie.  You earned it with the way you screamed me name_. God that sound had been glorious—beautiful, melodious, symphonic. If I went completely deaf to all other sounds for the rest of my life, I think I wouldn't mind; so long as I was guaranteed I could hear him moan and pant and scream whenever I damn well pleased.

I shift my position slightly and my knee lands in cold puddle next to his hip. I grimace and he looks amused but he has the decency not to laugh. It takes the frown away and I smirk. Nobody else could possibly make me smile the way he does.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's been the object of my desire for years. He doesn't know that though—despite the fact that we just rutted like wild animals in the back of my car. He probably just thinks I have turned my fleeting affections to him like so many boys before him. And I can't blame him for that.  There have been other torrid affairs—hushed sex in the basement and sloppy blow jobs in public bathrooms.  I've bent many a boy over whatever piece of furniture was readily available.

Nonetheless, this is different. This night took much more courage and planning and worrying than any other time. Despite how cheap it seems—in the parking lot next to a jungle gym—tonight was special. I don't know why, but... Naruto is special.

He's smiling up at me. "I can cross that off my list now. Fucked by Sasuke Uchiha," he says and makes a sign with his finger. "Check."

I smile back down at him and he chuckles. God, how I love the sounds that pass through Naruto's lips.  Not just the moaning and panting, but the laughter and softly spoken words. His voice is smooth and low—if mine were silk, his would be velvet. His laugh warms my core; not in a sexual way, oddly enough considering everything that has just transpired.

I start to sort through our clothes and chuck his at his still grinning face. Once dressed we exit the vehicle through the back and walk around to the front. He winces a little as he slides into the passenger seat and I smirk to myself.

I drive him back to school, where his car is still parked behind the gym. We don't say much during the trip; he says he likes a song on the radio and I agree. We enter the parking lot and I stop next to his Corolla. He gets out and I follow. I move around the front of my MKC and lean back against the fender as he unlocks his door and opens it. He throws one last look over his shoulder and I smile.

"So what's your number?" I say as I fish my phone out from my pocket.

"Why?" He almost snorts his question.

I look up, a little confused. "...So I can call you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah," he says, " _W_ _hy_  would I want you to call me?" I gawk at him and he continues, "Fucking you is off my list now. Done. The list doesn't begin and end with _Sasuke Uchiha_."

I'm speechless. I'm never in short supply of sassy retorts, but my vocal cords are apparently paralyzed. I don't think I am even breathing. Naruto smiles, lopsided and a little patronizing, and turns to get in his car. He says something as he's shutting the door—some sort of goodbye—but I don't hear it. It's like I am shell shocked, there is just a buzzing and the sound of my pulse in my ears.

I continue to stand there, dumbfounded as he pulls away. I finally shake myself out of my catatonic state and move back to the driver side door. I catch my reflection in the window and I am surprised at how wounded I look. I suppose it makes sense, I've never been shot down before—of course I've never asked for a guy's phone number before either. Perhaps that's part of the reason for the shock; it was my first time putting myself out there, actually opening myself up for more.  _Damn, that was harsh_.

* * *

Something tickles at my brain during my entire drive home. I can't place it, but there is something amiss. Nobody is awake, or at least around, when I arrive at my house. I'm thankful for that, as I've got enough questions in my head without wasting my time answering theirs.

I've made it into the shower, rinsing off the sweet remnants of sex, when I realize what it is that didn't seem quite right about that parking lot exchange—the second one, not the first... there had been  _nothing_  off about the first. I know the boys at school with a reputation—I'm one of them. Naruto doesn't have a reputation. I've never heard anybody—male or female—speak about him in an intimate manner. I've never noticed him holding hands or otherwise flirting with anybody. But at the same time, that was no virgin in the back of my SUV. Is he so far on the down low that he's off even  _my_  radar?

My interest is piqued. So... what? Does he think he is the twink to end all twinks? Like his asshole is so damn sweet that eating it would turn me into a diabetic?

…Well he would be correct.  _Note to self: get blood sugar checked. I ate a lot of sweet ass tonight._

But he  _is_  wrong if he thinks he can do better than me. I don't care who else is on his little list, nobody could treat him the way I could. The way I can. Not only can I fuck him into oblivion, but I can care for him the way he deserves. At least I think I can. I've never wanted to... love... anybody before, but I think I might be able to love him.

Of course there is no way for him to know any of this. After all, I do have my reputation—and it isn't for being tender and loving.

So he thought he was getting an empty, albeit earth shattering fuck tonight? Well he was sorely _(ha)_ mistaken. He could have just accepted my invitation to turn this into something more, but no—he had to be difficult.

That's fine. If he wants to play hard to get, I can play too.

* * *

The first time I see him after our little escapade we're in the hall. It is crowded with students traveling in and out of classrooms, up the stairs, out the doors—but all I see is him. His eyes wander over my body and he grins; just as he closes in on me he flashes a smile and winks. I maintain a cool, indifferent exterior but inside my blood is starting to boil. It's a mixture of lust and loathing and I clench my jaw once he is behind me. I won't confront him now, I'll wait until the time is right.

I feel Neji's presence flank me before I hear him, "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"How did it go last night?" He asks with an obvious smirk in his tone.

Neji Hyuga is my friend. I do not qualify that title with "close" or "best" because that would imply I have other friends. He is the only person in this whole damn school I can tolerate enough to engage in a friendship.

He is a lot like me; stoic, proud and arrogant. I know those kind of sound like bad traits, but trust me when I say they are becoming on us. Our stoicism drapes us in mystery—people find it intriguing and are naturally drawn to the unknown. Pride is really just another word for confidence, which is always an attractive feature. Arrogance, well... we are kind of dicks—but that doesn't seem to inhibit us in any way from getting what we want, so we continue to be dickish.

"Well?" Neji presses further when I don't answer right away.

I sniff. "A little unexpected."

Neji knew about my plan—how I would approach Naruto after last night's basketball game. I don't normally attend such events, but I knew he would be there to support his friend Kiba. However, Neji doesn't know about my deeper motives—my  _feelings_. At least, I haven't told him outright—but he is a very intuitive guy, I wouldn't be surprised if he noticed this was something different.  Something special.

"So you fucked him, but..." he peers over at me as we walk. It takes him a few seconds, then he sees it in my eyes—disappointment. He purses his lips.  "He turned you down."

It wasn't a question so I don't bother answering it. If he'd been wrong I would have corrected him. Instead I shrug and turn down the next hall. I have this strange feeling in my chest, something very unfamiliar. It's the sting of failure.

"Not for long," I flick my gaze back to him, my eyes are dark and determined. He smiles back.

* * *

During the time I spent planning out my approach to Naruto, I learned a thing or two about his habits. I know his class schedule and how quickly he leaves after the final bell rings. I know where he goes during lunch, and that is, I have surmised, the best time to confront him.

He will finish his lunch with about 10 minutes to spare and leave the table before his friends. He will take a long walk around the school grounds, meandering toward his next class. I don't know why he does this, it looks like some sort of zen routine—his eyes are distant and he walks as if out of memory, he isn't focused on his path. The expression he wears is placid and if he were anybody else I might think he was getting blazed in the bathroom between the cafeteria and the sidewalk. He is beautiful, peaceful. I almost feel bad for interrupting it.

I'm leaning against the brick wall of the main building when he rounds the corner. As I expected, he doesn't see me so I call out to him, "Uzumaki."

A light flickers on in his azure eyes and he turns to face me. That flickering turns to a full blaze and he smiles, it's all straight, white teeth and self-satisfaction. The teasing expression translates into his tone, "Hey Uchiha. You still looking for another round?"

I kick myself off the wall and move forward with my shoulders squared and my hands in my pockets. I'm posturing like a goddamn animal protecting it's territory, only in this case the territory is my pride. I circle him and his gaze follows me with increasing anxiety. I am radiating confidence, I want to intimidate him—just a little. I don't want him to know how much he has gotten under my skin... or how much more under my skin I want him.

I stop and we are practically nose to nose. He swallows and I smirk. He is frozen in place, like I have him cornered, even though I don't. He could move if he wanted to; he could back up or push past me, but he doesn't move an inch.

"I've got more  _wit_ , a better  _kiss_ , a hotter  _touch_ , a better  _fuck_  than any boy you'll ever meet." I smile wickedly.  "Sweetie  _you_  had  _me_."

There is a moment when the air around us becomes electric. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips and for a second I contemplate taking them. I lean in, captivated. Then I remember why I'm here and I stop just shy of contact. We are so close I swear our atoms are swapping electrons, but I pull back.

I brush my shoulder against his as I walk past him. I can feel his gaze on me as I round the corner and I smile inwardly.


	2. Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's a difference between smart and smart-ass, I haven't found it.

So detention was not my goal, but I'm not complaining. It's the closest to one-on-one time I've gotten with Naruto since our little "conversation" during lunch earlier this week.

He, however, is complaining, "My shift starts in 15 minutes. Please, Mr. Umino. I didn't even _do_ anything."

"This," our biology teacher says as he holds up a sheet of paper, "was offensive and disruptive. You two are going to graduate in a few months and these kinds of immature stunts won't be tolerated in college."

I roll my eyes. He really is blowing this way out of proportion. I get the detention, but I don't think my future is on the line. So I had a little fun with his pop quiz? My grades can take the hit and the laugh I got out of Naruto was well worth it.

I must be smirking—funny I can't even tell when I am doing it anymore—because he slams the quiz down on my desk, "Do you think this is funny?"

I look down at the sheet and back up to his face. "Kinda."

He huffs and walks away, leaving the quiz on my desk. I pick it up and admire my handiwork.

_**1\. What is asexual reproduction?**  A depraved activity involving lotion, tissues and shame_

_**2\. Redness, warmth and swelling are all signs of what process?**  A typical Friday night_

_**3\. What are the 3 phases of photosynthesis?**  Excitement, climax, release_

_**4\. Provide an example of a symbiotic relationship:** A thick shaft and tight ass_

_**5\. What is the largest organ in the human body?**  My hard dick_

The quiz was intended to pad our grades, because—truthfully—Iruka Umino is a kind teacher. But I knew he was going to have us pass our papers forward for quick grading and I couldn't resist. That frustrating blond was sitting in front of me, seemingly unaffected by my presence. I had to get his attention.

"Please, Mr. Umino..." Naruto implores once more, trying to get a reprieve.

"No," he responds coolly as he wipes down the whiteboard. He turns and with a contemptuous grin asks, "I don't suppose you have a job to get to, Mr. Uchiha?"

I smile. "Oh, I had a few jobs I was going to get, and a few I was going to give... but I can reschedule."

He sneers, "Keep it up Sasuke and I will have you after school every day."

I tweak my eyebrows, and lean forward in my seat. I prop my elbow on the desk and rest my chin in my palm. "Is that a promise?"

Oh, that has him bristling. My smug expression is only amplified when the school secretary opens the door and informs Umino that his presence is requested in the office. His mouth is gaping for a moment before he growls and heads toward the door.

"Nobody leaves until I get back!"

He slams the door and I chuckle as I recline in my seat. I have almost forgotten Naruto is there until he speaks, "Do you think this is going to impress me?" He's turned to face me in his desk.

_Isn't it?_  I arch an eyebrow in response.

"This whole slutty persona," he says, then pauses to run his eyes down my torso and back up in appraisal.  "It's kind of pathetic."

My eyebrow crashes and my eyes narrow slightly.  _Nobody calls me pathetic_. I don't care how good a fuck they are.

"So was it out of pity that you had me fuck your brains out the other night?" I sneer. He doesn't respond, just looks away. I should stop but my pride won't let me, "Because that was  _clearly_  not  _your_  first time."

He doesn't look back and I huff.  _This is counterproductive._  I wait a moment to allow the tension to ebb before I speak again.

"I'm sorry," I say in earnest, then add, "about getting you in trouble."

He visibly stiffens with the apology and slowly, disbelievingly, turns to me. I'm sure he has never once heard me apologize, it isn't something I'm very practiced in. But I was sincere and I know it showed in my tone. He gives a small smile and my whole world seems to brighten. A tiny grin tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"It's okay," he shrugs, "I work for my dad. What is he going to do? Fire me?" he laughs and I almost have to squint. it's so brilliant. "I just hopes he still lets me go out on Saturday. Ino's having a party and it's supposed to be pretty epic."

I take note of this little piece of information but don't make my interest known. "So what do you do for your dad?" I ask instead.

Of course, I already know that Naruto helps out at his dad's restaurant—but having that kind of knowledge might appear suspicious, so I play dumb.

Nevertheless, his eyes are dubious as he answers, "My dad owns a restaurant downtown. I wait and bus and cook... whatever he needs me to do."

I can't blame him for doubting my sudden interest, but I am relieved he's so amiable. Of course, I suppose once you have had somebody inside of you it is a little difficult to be aloof. I'm trying to think of something to say when the door opens and Iruka re-enters. He looks irritated, perhaps even more so than when he left.

"Something has come up," he says, eyes shifting to out into the hall, "you boys are excused."

Naruto jumps out of his seat and grabs up his jacket and backpack. He offers many thanks to our teacher and practically flies out of the room. I hurry to gather my belongings but the exit is blocked by my English teacher. I try to push past him but he won't budge.

"What!" I snap as I see Naruto escape down the hall and round the corner. I huff and step back, defeated.

The man smiles and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me shiver. If Mr. Hatake weren't my teacher...  _no, even then_. Well, if he were a few years younger...  _nope, I still would_. If he weren't so obviously a top...  _yeah, I can go along with that argument_. If it weren't for the fact that I would have to bottom, I could definitely see myself fucking him. Neither the fact that he is my teacher nor that he probably has a decade on me are turn offs. But I haven't ever bottomed and I just don't see it happening.

He finally steps aside and I dash out of the room without a backward glance. By the time I get to the parking lot Naruto is gone. I curse loudly and grab my keys from my pocket.

* * *

"Don't do it," Neji says, monotonous and bored.

I'm pacing in my room and he is watching me from my bed. I called him over to bring balance to my suddenly manic state. I need him to be calm enough for the both of us, and he's doing a damn good job.

I'm just... frazzled? I can't name this emotion, I have never experienced it before. I'm on edge, I feel like my thoughts are turbulent and untamed, and I don't trust them. I'm worried I could do anything at any moment. I want to go to Naruto's dad's restaurant; I want to see him again. But to what end? I have no idea what I would say and my presence would probably just come off as desperate.

But I am desperate.

"Fuck!" I growl and fall face first into the mattress.

There is a moment of silence; the room is blessedly still. Then I feel the bed shift and a weight settle on top of me. I can feel Neji's hands on my shoulders, kneading the muscles through my shirt. Slowly I let myself relax and groan as he works a knot. Neji has always been good with his hands; he knows the human body in a way that is both sensual and terrifying. He knows how to bring intense pleasure and unrivaled pain. I've had the fortune of experiencing both... but that's another story.

His hands move down my shoulder blades, his thumbs rub circles along my spine. Lower and lower until they are at the hem of my shirt. The strong hands dip under the fabric and begin to move back up; they are so warm against my skin and I groan again when he finds another tight spot. I would have let him continue but as he leans into his ministrations, shifting to get a better position, I can feel another hardness pressing against me.

I turn my head to the side and deadpan, "You really think that's appropriate?"

I can't see him, but I know he is leering as he grinds down into me with his hands and his hips. "You like it."

I send an elbow to his neck as I roll over. He shouts as he is displaced and lands next to me on the mattress. I look over at him with a cold glare and he's still smirking. I can see his chest is starting to tremble and soon a laugh is erupting from deep inside him. I kick him off the bed when the sound shifts from chuckle to cackle.

"You are turning in to such a little bitch," he shouts from the floor, still grinning.

"Fuck you Neji!" I grit out.

He stands up and straightens himself out, "I know!" his light eyes are gleaming mischievously, "I can invite Hinata over and you two can braid each other's hair and talk about boys and synchronize your periods!"

I stand up to level my glare at Neji's smug face, "shut the  _fuck_  up, Hyuga."

His smile falters and there is a flash of concern in his quicksilver eyes. He crosses his arms and sighs. Neji's expression is strange—at least on him—it says  _'what am I going to do with you?'._

But when he opens his mouth that's not what comes out, "Snap the fuck out of it Uchiha." I furrow my brow and he continues, "You can like the guy. That's fine. Hell, you can  _love_  him, but get your shit together. It's embarrassing watching you pine.  _We—_ " he gestures between us, "don't pine."

I open my mouth to retort but I can't think of anything good to say.  _I have been pining, haven't I?_  I've been obsessing and wringing my hands and pondering all kinds of  _'what ifs'_. Neji's right, I do need to get my shit together, because this is rather unbecoming. I don't do insecure and awkward, I do confident and suave.

As I let his words sink in I am suddenly taken aback.  _Did he say 'love'?_ I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like he is giving me permission to feel such a thing.  _Like I need him to validate my emotions_. But, strangely, I feel better knowing that he approves.

* * *

I've had a few days to regain my composure and I am channeling my Uchiha-ness to its full power by the time the weekend rolls around. I enter Ino's house with a confidence that is only bolstered by the hushed whispers I hear scattered through the living room. It isn't like everybody stops what they are doing to stare at me, but my presence is noticed and that pleases me. I offer a nod to those that make eye contact as I walk to the kitchen to greet the hostess.

I'm not such a dick that I don't know proper etiquette; I thank Ino for hosting the party, compliment her top and place my hand on her waist as I reach behind her for a bottle of vodka. I know that she knows I'm gay, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate a little physical contact—she blushes slightly and I simper. I pour a couple shots worth of liquor into a plastic cup and fill the remainder with Sprite; it's a simple drink but it's efficient. I offer Ino one last smile and leave the kitchen.

I do my own version of mingling—that is, I lean against the wall and offer nods and smirks. A few people approach me and I respond with slightly annoyed, monosyllabic grunts until they get the hint and move on. I wander from one room to the next and repeat this process. I have yet to catch a glimpse of Naruto and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe his father did ground him.

Walking down the hall I hear a familiar voice and peer around the corner.

"Watch out," Naruto says.

He is holding onto the shoulders of an auburn-haired man that I don't recognize immediately. The guy is swaying even as Naruto steadies him. Naruto releases his grip and moves against the wall to scoot past the man. But he suddenly shoots out an arm and blocks Naruto's path.

The man looks at Naruto with cloudy eyes, "I've seen you 'round with my cousin."

_That's where I recognize him from_. Fuu is Ino's cousin, a few years older than us—he was a senior when we were freshman. I can't help but wonder what it is that has brought him here tonight; probably looking for some high school tang— _pathetic_.

"Yeah," he confirms, "you're that queer boy she hangs out with."

"Excuse me?" Naruto bristles.

I consider interrupting but I know Naruto is a big boy. I don't need to emasculate him in this moment by swooping in to rescue him; he isn't a damsel in distress and I am certainly no knight in shining armor.

"I don't get it," Fuu looks away for a moment, his body swaying slightly. "Ino's pussy isn't good enough for you?"

I don't have a very good angle, but I'm pretty sure Naruto is glaring, "Fuck off, Fuu."

Naruto shoves the man back and I expect him to stumble and fall with the way he'd been wobbling earlier; instead he launches forward.

"You are a pretty little _faggot_ ," he says as he slams Naruto into the wall. "Maybe you could show me what's so appealing."

I can't hold back anymore. I saunter around the corner and sidle up to Fuu. He turns to look at me but doesn't release his grip on Naruto.

I lift my chin at him and growl, "Hey stud."

"I got this," Naruto protests between clenched teeth.

I flick my gaze to him and remark, "Clearly."

Naruto's wrists are pinned to the wall above his head, held tightly in place by Fuu's strong hands. I turn my attention back to Fuu and lean in to him.

"If you really want to fuck a guy..." I say, low and mock-inviting, "I can do things to your body that you didn't even know were possible."

That does it. Fuu releases Naruto in favor of taking a swing at me. I dodge the punch easily and throw an elbow into his face, feeling a satisfying crunch. He clenches his nose and falls to his knees. Blood is dripping from his hands and I lean down with a fierce smile.

"Tsk," I sneer, "you wouldn't be able to handle me."

I knock my knee into his shoulder as I walk away and he tips over onto the floor. I have to fight to not look back as I round the corner and return to the party.  _Is Naruto looking? Is he happy? Is he pissed?_

I realize I probably don't have time to find out; unless I want an all out brawl in Ino's living room, it would be best to leave now. Finding the hostess on the couch, I offer her my hand and pull her up to me.

I lean in and speak just loud enough to be heard above the stereo, "I fear I may have worn out my welcome."

Ino pulls her head back and blinks. "Never!"

"Tell that to your cousin," I say and tilt my head in the direction of the hallway. "He's bleeding in the back room."

She only looks a little surprised, Fuu must make a habit out of getting drunk and starting shit. Ino huffs and rolls her eyes. I thank her again and head out the door.

I'm almost to my car when I hear somebody quickly approaching. I turn, ready for an altercation, and am immediately relieved to see Naruto jogging up to me. I cross my arms and settle my weight on one hip. He stops in front of me and rakes his hand through messy blond spikes.

"Sasuke..." he says, then looks away and I can see he is conflicted.  "Thanks," he murmurs.

He returns his eyes to mine and they're turbulent. He is grateful but resents it all the same. I don't know if it's the fact that somebody intervened or if it's because that somebody was me—but I can tell he isn't happy about it.

"I can't resist fucking with a homophobe," I reply with a shrug.

Naruto cracks a smile. "Yeah?"

"What?" I uncross my arms and loop my thumbs in my belt loops. "You thought it was because of you?" I scoff, "Please."

My gaze flits to him and the corners of my mouth twitch into a teasing smile. He shifts his weight and clears his throat. I wait for him to say whatever it is he's thinking.

"So... you're leaving?" he finally asks.

I shrug and answer casually, "Well, I don't want to ruin the party by beating the shit out of Ino's cousin." My smile grows just the smallest bit and I nod to him as I add, "You should probably head out too."

His lips curve into a grin. "Is that an invitation?"

I arch an eyebrow at that and smirk. "Just some friendly advice," I say.

I walk to the driver's side of my car and turn back to Naruto as I open the door.  I offer him one last smile. "Later."


	3. Kiss

So the party didn't go exactly as I had planned, but I think I still managed to make an impression. Seduction is overrated anyway. The question now –  _what is the next move?_

I am pondering this very thing in the library when I hear a crash down a nearby aisle. I lean to my left and grin deviously at the blond on his knees, several books scattered around him.  _Thank you Jesus, Allah, Satan – whoever is responsible for this._ I decide I need to visit the history section; who gives a fuck if I am in English right now?

I saunter down the aisle and stop in front of the cursing blond. He has his pile of books in his arms and starts to lift himself off the floor, then stops; there is about six inches between his face and my crotch. He looks up with bright blue eyes and I stare down with an arched eyebrow. I smirk and he glares.

He gets to his feet and whispers harshly, "You lookin' for something?"

My eyes narrow slightly at his tone, it is a little too aggressive for my tastes. I take a step forward and he tries to back up but is stopped by the bookshelf.

"Yeah," I whisper back as I lean in to him.

There is a fierce competition between our gazes. His rich cobalt eyes are defiant as they stare into mine. I am looking at him with much softer eyes, because I have nothing to prove – unlike him. He thinks he is taking a stand, but really he is just demonstrating how much he is in denial. So when I stare at him, there is nothing but confidence. I am confident he wants me and that I will have him.

As I start to close the gap between us I see his resolve wavering. Want is starting to surface, displacing resistance. I grip the bookshelf on either side of his head and he holds his books tightly to his chest. He is breathing through his nose, no doubt concerned about the implications of parted lips.

"Uzumaki," I whisper and my breath washes over him. His nostrils flare, inhaling my scent. I lean in a few millimeters more and bite my lip. His eyes flit down and his tongue darts out to moisten his lips.  _I fucking have him_. I release my bottom lip and moan against his mouth, "Na...ru...to."

Jesus,  _I_  almost cum it sounded so hot. My lips just barely brush against his – not really a kiss, but a result of our proximity. I take a breath and prepare to descend on his delicious mouth.

"Uchiha," a cool voice calls out from the front of the aisle.

I simper and pull back, Naruto's eyes flutter open. Raising my voice from its previous husky whisper I respond, "Hatake."

I pull a book off the shelf behind the blond and I let my gaze linger on his flushed face for a moment before I turn back to my English teacher. I take my time walking back to him and just as I am about to pass he throws an arm out to block my exit.

He eyes the book in my hand. "Medieval England?"

I look down at the book and up to him, I blink.  "Canterbury Tales," I reply with a smug smile.

He purses his lips and nods. I'm allowed passage and return to my seat. I open the book and flip through the pages with little concern as to their contents. After a few seconds I see Naruto exit the aisle. He sends a nervous gaze my way and I smile – not smirk – back.

* * *

I have a free period 5th hour. This time is usually spent in the library doing homework or dicking around on the internet, but it's drizzling this Thursday afternoon and that means one thing – PE is going to be in the gym. So instead of peace in a quiet room I opt for squeaking sneakers on a waxed floor.

It's a strange double standard that allows me to spend my free hour in the bleachers, watching the boys' PE class. I would never be able to sit here and watch the girls' class – not that I would ever want to – and no doubt the faculty is aware of my... orientation. Nonetheless, I am allowed to sit in the top corner and pretend to read while I watch the boys below me play basketball.

What ever happened to some good ol' fashioned shirts vs. skins? The blue vs. red jerseys are considerably less attractive, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Naruto is in a blue jersey, the flimsy material is dull and muted compared to his eyes.

What I wouldn't give to be on his defense – I would block and check him every chance I got until I fouled out. Then I would cat call from the bench. Yeah, there is a reason why I am not in PE.

"You're leering Uchiha," a voice snaps me out of my reverie.

I shoot a glare to my right and see a familiar brunet sitting next to me.  _When the fuck did Shikamaru sit down?_

I roll my eyes, "What are you doing up here Nara?"

He turns and displays his forearm wrapped in a fluorescent green cast. I grunt and nod before returning my attention to the gym floor. I don't mind Shikamaru, that is to say – he is tolerable. He's usually quiet and when he does speak it tends to be intelligent. I think the only reason we aren't actually friends is that neither of us cares enough to bother.

"Right arm, huh?" I chuckle to myself, "Sucks to be you."

I can sense a smile in his tone when he replies, "Lucky for me I'm ambidextrous."

I turn to him and he tweaks his brow, a small grin on his face. I huff a laugh and turn back to the game. I have no idea who is winning but Naruto is glistening with sweat – so I'm going to say that I am winning.

"What gauge are you at?" I ask without looking over.

He doesn't answer right away and I am about to roll my eyes and turn to him when he responds, "Six, just went up last week."

"Hn."

He continues, "I didn't know you knew about piercings."

I smirk. "Ears aren't the only thing that can be pierced, Nara."

For a moment he's at a loss for words. My face is unmarred by metal of any kind – which can only mean...

"You ever hear of a dydoe?" I ask and turn to him, "It's when you have short barbells along–" I am making some very crude hand gestures when he cuts me off.

"Yeah. I know Uchiha," his eyes are wide, I think this is to keep them open – for fear of letting them close and imaging exactly what it is that I am talking about.

No. I do not have my dick pierced, but that will be a fun little rumor floating around for a while. I am chuckling when my gaze returns to the gym floor. The commotion has died down, it must be close to the end of the period. I snap my book closed and slip it into my bag, next to me Shikamaru stretches.

We make our way down the bleachers, he turns towards the lockers and I enter the foyer. I make my way to the door and peer outside. What had started out as a light sprinkle is now a full deluge. I move away from the door and slip off my backpack; I rummage through it until I find my umbrella and smile. I would have made an excellent boy scout, except for during camping trips... I'm pretty sure there is no badge for what I would have done with a bunch of boys in the woods.

A few minutes pass and students begin to filter out of the gym. Most of the guys pull their jackets over their heads and run like hell to the main building, a few have hats or hoods. Luckily for me, Naruto has nothing but a T-shirt; a white T-shirt to boot. I almost abandon my original plan in favor of a watching a soaked blond during our shared 6th period.

No, I'll be good... ish.

He approaches the door with a grumble and I watch him as he chews his bottom lip. Finally he sighs and turns to me with a pitiful expression. He doesn't want to ask for my help, but he is out of any other option, save for stripping naked and running to the building. It  _would_  keep his clothes dry... maybe I should offer that as a suggestion.

"I don't suppose you would let me use your umbrella," he says coolly, already expecting to be rejected.

"Why would I want to do that?" I retort.

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," he replies with a small smile.

I lean toward him. "Too bad I'm not a gentleman," I say and arch an eyebrow.  "But if I recall correctly... you don't seem to mind my lacking chivalry."

His eyes narrow slightly and he turns to face the window again, "You don't need it anyway. An arrogant bastard like you, your giant head can keep you dry."

I snort at that and lean into the door until the latch gives. A cool breeze immediately surrounds us, bringing with it the fresh scent of rain. I smile to him and nod my head outside. Stepping outside, I hold the door ajar while I open my umbrella. He hesitates, staring at me while I stand under my dark shield. With a resenting sigh he steps out and joins me under the umbrella.

As we walk back to the main building I can't help but wonder why he is being so damn resistant. I've never done him any sort of injustice, it seems he has passed a blind judgment on me and that is very hard for me to accept. I spare a glance over to him and he appears to be holding back – his lips are pursed into a thin line and his eyes are hard as he stares ahead.

I can't take it anymore. I stop in the middle of the sidewalk.  "What?"

He looks over to me with a bit of confusion tinting his wide azure eyes.  "Huh?"

"You..." I say and sigh in frustration.  "What do you want?"

He furrows his brow. "What do I want?"

"Jesus, yes," I growl.  "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Sasuke..." he appears even more perplexed, "I don't want anything from you."

I sigh and drop my gaze.  _I'm so fucked._

"What..." Naruto starts and I look back up. He shifts his gaze away and then back.  "What do you want from me?"

There aren't enough words. No, I take that back, the words I need do not yet exist. I would have to create an entirely new language in order to answer that question.  _Fuck words._  I drop the umbrella and cup his cheeks in my hands. The rain is pounding down on us, deafening me to all other sounds save the pulse I can hear in my ears. I rub my thumbs against his tan cheeks and stare into his gorgeous, wide eyes. They are swirling with something – excitement, anger, arousal, fear... I have no idea, but I am about to find out.

I crash my lips against his and wait for his response. It isn't long before I feel his hands brush against my shoulder and nestle into my hair, gripping the spikes. He clenches his fists for a moment, tugging hard, and then releases. I tilt my head a little more and he moves in opposition, deepening the angle of our kiss. My tongue finds the seam of his lips and I roll it against the sweet flesh. He makes a pained moan and opens his mouth slightly, I push forward and my tongue traces the edge of his teeth before he pulls away.

"This is wrong," he whispers, turning his face away.

I smile against his wet cheek.  "Yeah it is."

He pushes me back and I stumble into a puddle. He looks like he is trying to bristle, but he can't – he soaked to the bone and appears more like an angry, wet cat.

"You want to know what I want?" He asks suddenly, his voice ringing sharply through the downpour. I don't respond and he continues, "I want you to go back in time and not fuck my best friend."

_Kiba? I never fucked Kiba._

"I want to not feel guilty for wanting you," his shoulders sag with that statement, weighed down with remorse and soggy fabric.

"Naruto..." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Save it," he spits.  "Why don't you just go back to 'hit it and quit it' and leave me the hell alone."

He turns his back on me and brings his hands up to fist his drenched hair. There is a moment where neither of us move and I am about to take a step forward when he storms off toward the main building. I just stand there and watch him go, my head is spinning. I have no fucking clue what just happened. I decide biology will go on without me and head for the parking lot.

* * *

I'm soaking wet, cold and angry when I arrive home, but that is not enough. Some malevolent deity out there has decided that I also need to be given the third degree by my mother. The space between the door and the stairs is less a hallway and more an interrogation room.

Why am I home early? Why am I wet? Did I lay a towel down on the seat when I got in the car? Why am I being so defensive? Does she need to call my father? Do I think that tone is appropriate?

Finally I am allowed through and slog my way to my bedroom. I pull out my phone and make a quick text before I strip and leave my clothes in a wet pile on the bathroom floor. I turn the shower to 'searing' and step in, quickly becoming enveloped in steam. The hot water helps to relax my muscles and takes the chill out of my bones. After nearly twenty minutes I am starting to feel human again, I turn off the water and wrap up in a thick towel.

I exit the bathroom, followed by a plume of steam, and take pause when I see Neji laying on my bed. His eyes are closed but I know he isn't asleep. I wonder how long he has been here, I texted him just before I got in the shower, so it can't be more than 10 minutes – and that is assuming he got the message during class and ditched directly afterward.

"Hey," I say quietly as I move to my dresser.

I'm pulling out a drawer and rummaging through my skivvies when he replies, "So I am sitting quietly in trig – you remember... school – minding my own business. When I get a text message that says, and I quote, 'Mother fuck. The hell did I do? Help!'." Neji pauses and I turn my back to him as I tug a pair of boxers on under the towel I have around my waist. I turn back around and he seems disappointed, I just roll my eyes. He lays back, staring at the ceiling as he continues, "So I can only assume that either you have killed somebody and need help disposing of the body... or you are throwing some melodramatic fit about your blond flirt." He props himself up on his elbows, "You better not tell me I brought my shovel for nothing."

I sigh and slip off my towel before turning back to my drawer and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms. I'm tugging up the dark cotton pants when I respond, "thanks for coming over. No need for the shovel... sorry."

"So what is this all about?" Neji asks as he moves to sit up.

"Right," I say as I pull a dark gray shirt over my torso.  "So we were walking to 6th period and got in a fight... I guess. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. Then he pushed me away and said it was 'wrong'. He told me to go back to my 'hit it and quit it' mentality and leave him alone."

"Sound advice." Neji smirks.

I narrow my eyes at him and continue, "He said he can't be with me because he feels guilty. He said I fucked his best friend."

Neji furrows his brow. "When did you fuck Kiba?"

My shoulders sag and I look up despondently. "I didn't."

"Well," Neji says slowly, then purses his lips in consideration, "who could it be? You haven't laid that many guys that you can't keep them all straight," he chuckles, "so to speak."

I start to pace the room in front of my bed. "I don't know. Mostly guys from school. Nobody that has ever associated with Naruto."

"That you know of," Neji interjects.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Wait," I say and stop my frantic pacing.  "Wait. There was a party. Ah, fuck," I clench my eyes shut as I try to remember the details.  "It was the end of the summer, just before school started." I open my eyes and groan, "Fuck, I don't even remember whose  _house_  it was."

"Nice," Neji says and smiles one of his smug, patronizing smiles, "you are such a fucking whore."

I growl and he has the decency to stop smiling.  _Who was it? Whose house was it? Goddamn. Son of a bitch. Shit._  And for good measure...  _fuck._

"Do you remember anything about the guy?" Neji asks, "Maybe I've seen him around."

"I know he doesn't go to school with us. I'm not even sure he was still in high school." I close my eyes and try to revisit that night, "He was the dark and brooding type. I saw him in the living room..."

I am starting to remember. He was sitting in the corner, a drink in his hand and a scowl on his face. He looked sort of sociopathic and I was immediately intrigued. I sat in a chair next to him and we shared a few words before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"He was a redhead. I think he had a tattoo on his forehead, but his hair was too shaggy – I couldn't see what it was," I say as I open my eyes and look to Neji. He shrugs and I close my eyes again in attempt to gain more information.

The next time I saw the redhead was in a back room, a study or something. I walked into the room and started to speak when I realized he was on the phone so I closed my mouth and took a step back. But something in his eyes made me linger and after a few minutes he was off the phone and looking at me. I closed the distance between us and continued to stare at him.

"He has green eyes. Really light green, and he was wearing some fierce eyeliner." I turn to Neji who only scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Once more I close my eyes. We were standing in the study, not speaking – just staring. He broke first and walked past me; I remember thinking that was it and he was going to leave. I turned around when I heard to the door close and the lock click. By the time my eyes were on him again, he was already pulling his shirt up and over his head. I quickly followed suit and it was probably less than a minute before we were both naked and in each other's arms.

I bite my lip as I recall the event. It was somewhat brutal. He knew exactly what he wanted and it didn't include much preparation.  They guy was a demanding bottom, but I am nothing if not a accommodating top.

I took him on the chaise lounge, he was on his side with one leg slung over my shoulder. He growled and commanded that I pull his hair and I obliged him willingly.  _It was fucking hot_.

I can now distinctly remember pounding him; how this memory could have faded is beyond me. The redhead had been quite a workout; my abs hurt the next morning. I remember how I hunched over, hands resting on either side of his torso while my hips pistoned. And as I came I remember screaming...

"Gaara!" My eyes snap open.  "His name was Gaara."

"Excellent. Mystery solved. Can I go home now?" Neji grumbles from my bed.

I glare at him and continue, "That doesn't explain why Naruto is so pissed off. Gaara was very... satisfied."

He rolls his eyes, then purses his lips as he thinks.  "You think he was a virgin?"

"No," I pause, then shake my head, "No. Definitely not."

Sure Gaara was tight, but he wasn't  _that_  tight... and he knew what he was doing. It has to be something else.

I think back once more. I didn't linger once we were done. I pulled out, turned away and yanked off my condom. I got up, slipped into my boxers and tossed the wrap in the trash on top of some mail.  _Nice, right? Somebody was going to have some explaining to do the next day._  I got dressed rather quickly – not frantically, but with purpose. I was pulling my shirt over my head when Gaara started to speak.

"I cut him off before he could say anything," I say to Neji, running a hand through my still damp hair.  "I told him we had a good time and he was a good fuck, but not to pretend it was anything more than that."

Neji flops back on the mattress, "Such a romantic, Sasuke."

When I turned around to face Gaara again, there was something in his eyes. Maybe hurt, probably disappointment. But he didn't say anything, he just stood up and cinched his belt. Finished redressing, he nodded, said goodbye and left.

_I am such a prick._  I realize as I stand in front of Neji, eyes drilling a hole into the wall above my bed. Not just because of what happened with Gaara, but because of what happened with every guy I've met since I refused to accept my feelings for Naruto. I have made my dick available to just about every hot piece of ass that has come my way, but I have reserved my heart for him. Who knows, I could have had something with Gaara – he seemed like a cool guy. He certainly didn't deserve to be treated like that; like a two cent whore.

"No wonder Naruto is pissed," I say, sitting heavily on my bed.

My challenge is two-fold. First I have to figure out what I am going to say to Naruto to rectify this, then I will have to find a way to actually talk to him.  Something tells me he isn't going to be easy to convince. I think this is beyond even my skills; I need a master of manipulation. I need Itachi.


	4. Touch

I'm rapping my fingers against my cup in frustration. Not only is Itachi a bastard, but he's also perpetually late. I think he does it simply because he can. He knows I will wait and so he takes his sweet time. There is no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be as gracious if  _I_  were to show up 15 minutes past our arranged meeting time and  _he_  was forced to wait. So I show up on time and sit.

Finally he arrives, walking into the cafe with the nonchalance of a man in no hurry. He saunters up to the counter and gives his ridiculous order – he makes it exceedingly difficult on purpose. Tall half-skinny, half-soy split quad shot latte with extra foam and a sprinkle of cinnamon. God help the barista in training.

He brings his drink to my table and sits down without even a greeting. He stares at me, slowly sipping at the foam in his cup. I stare back, taking in his features. I haven't seen Itachi in a few months, not since he came home for winter break – even though he lives in the same city he makes sure to avoid his family as much as possible. I notice he is letting his hair grow out, it is tied back in a loose ponytail that his hanging over one shoulder. Only an Uchiha could make that style look  _that_  good.

Irritated by our lack of progress I finally break the silence, "Did you have a hard time finding the place?"

He snorts and looks away, taking a more substantial sip of his coffee. When his eyes return to me they are somewhat warmer.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, little brother?" His voice is just as silky as ever. It's the voice of a man who either doesn't know or doesn't care how his presence affects those around him.

To say Itachi is intimidating would be a horrific understatement, but he isn't overtly so. You never get the impression that he is  _trying_  to harass or bully, nevertheless he does so expertly. He has an acute sense of human behavior and uses his perception to manipulate the weak willed. He can read a situation with precision and navigates every scenario without fail.

He will know how to handle Naruto.

"I need your skills," I answer over the rim of my cup.

He arches a dark eyebrow, "And which skill might that be?"

I am not immune to his surreptitious ways, but I am considerably more accustomed to them than most. I won't let him unnerve me; I won't give him the satisfaction.

"There's this boy..."

* * *

As far as I am concerned, this plan is a masterpiece. Try as I might, I am unable to find a single fault. Itachi never fails to impress.

I'm on the train. Public transportation is not something I am too familiar with so I made sure to acquaint myself with the areas around the entrance and exit, the turnstiles and the specific train for the route I am taking. It isn't as bad as I would have thought, much cleaner than I had led myself to believe - it hardly smells of urine at all.

Every aspect of this scheme has a point and a purpose; nothing has been left to chance. There is a parade downtown this afternoon and as a result the train is packed. The festivities have also caused numerous detours and congestion in the streets, it would be foolish to attempt to drive downtown. This has ensured that Naruto will be taking the 1:25 pm train in order to make sure he gets to work on time. There will be four stops and about 15 minutes from when he boards to when he gets off. I plan on taking full advantage of those 15 minutes.

Two days ago I met a gruff fellow on this very train. He appeared stable enough and after a brief conversation I discovered the man, who called himself Bekko, was an unemployed, ex-marine with PTSD. I stress, he was stable  _enough_. Today, when I boarded the train, I found Bekko sitting next to the door and handed him a crisp hundred dollar bill.

As the train approaches Naruto's stop I unfold a newspaper and bury my nose in the Arts section. A few people get off but considerably more people get on. Bekko has taken his spot next to the door and as he locates his target he begins to move. He succeeds in herding the blond into a corner and he continues to stand guard, keeping all others at bay while I make way to him. I tap the man on the shoulder and he nods as he retreats to his original seat.

There are a few people around us but they are all too engrossed in newspapers or phones to pay any attention. Naruto has one hand gripping a handle bar, the other is shoved in his pocket. I move forward and bring one hand up to grip the rail just behind him.

I place my other hand on his hip as I lean forward. "Naruto," I whisper, my breath washing over the nape of his neck. His shoulders tense and I lean into him further, "I know you don't want to talk to me. That's fine, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

I noticed when he sharply inhaled and wait until he releases the breath in a huff before I continue, "I know why you are mad at me. I understand. But, Naruto... there is a reason." I sigh and nuzzle lightly into his blond locks, "You have no idea how you affect me. Even now. Your warmth, your scent... Can you feel it?"

With a slight thrust of my hips and press myself against him. My hard length barely rubbing against his backside. I know he notices because he looks away and I can feel the increased heat radiating from him. I wait a moment and just when I think he won't respond he closes his eyes and presses back against me. Just a little. Just enough.

"Oh fuck, Naruto," there is a slight tremor in my voice that I don't even try to hide, "I shouldn't have treated Gaara the way I did. I could say that about a few other guys too. I'm not going to lie to you. I can't. I could blame it on poor impulse control, but that would be a cop out."

He has opened his eyes but is not trying to look at me. Instead he stares ahead, eyes focused on the graffiti on the wall. When I planned this little speech I made a promise to myself – unadulterated honesty. I'm am going to bare myself to Naruto; I'm not going to hold back. That isn't to say this is going to be a warm and fuzzy declaration of love. But I am not going to play myself out to be a victim, that would be disgraceful. I have made my bed – several times over – and I am going to lay in it. I just hope that by the end of the day he will join me.

"The truth is," I pause and lean in closer, lips brushing the shell of Naruto's ear, "I like to fuck. It feels good and I am good at it. So when a willing partner with a sweet ass presents himself, I take him."

He has stiffened even more, his jaw is clenched. But he isn't fighting me, his back is still pressed into my chest and he hasn't said a single word to counter me. I slip my hand under his white T-shirt, my fingers tracing lightly against his taut stomach.

The intercom announces the next stop.

"But Naruto," I sigh, "I never intended to make them feel cheap... I guess I didn't give them any other choice with the way I acted. I just couldn't connect with those guys. I wouldn't let myself."

My hand begins to travel up, softly brushing along the hills and valleys of his abs and ribs. I stretch out my thumb and rub it against his nipple. His breathing has become more rushed, but otherwise he remains unreadable.

"You see Naruto, it wouldn't have been fair to them. I am not the type to lead a guy on and I had absolutely no intention of dating any of them. I didn't want to date Gaara." I bring my hand up further and circle my index finger around his nipple, relishing it the way it has hardened under my touch, "Do you know why?" I pinch the pebbled flesh and a tiny squeak emanates from Naruto's throat, "I have only ever wanted you."

My hand slides down his torso and he shudders. I slip it under the waistband of his pants and boxers, and press it firmly against his pelvis nestling my fingers into the course hair. He isn't fully hard yet, but his cock is slowly climbing.

"I had never felt this way before," I push myself further into his backside, "I didn't know what to do. I wanted more from you. More than one night. More than a good fuck," I smile against his neck, "but  _God_  it was a good fuck."

I take a breath and speak with quiet confidence, "Naruto I want you. I want to be  _with_  you."

His dick is moving up in slow and steady pulses. I reach out with my fingers and brush against the hard length. My fingertips take a leisurely stroll down the shaft; feeling the contours, following the veins.

The intercom crackles, announcing the next stop and the woman who was reading a magazine in the seat behind me gets up. She bumps into me as she moves and my hand constricts around Naruto's cock. He gasps – it is the most sound he has made since I approached him. The woman hesitates for a moment, then continues on. My heart is thumping in my chest, threatening to explode through my rib cage.  _I am so fucking turned on._

I begin to stroke him, flexing my wrist as best I can within the confines of his pants. It isn't ideal, but I don't give a shit. I can't stop myself. If it wouldn't draw too much attention I would rip down his pants and plunder his sweet asshole until the train reached the end of the line.

"Naruto," I whisper, my teeth nibbling the cartilage of his ear, "I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I don't want another empty fuck."

I roll my hips with that last word. Don't get me wrong, I want to fuck.  _Dear Jesus, I want to fuck_. But I want more than that.

"I want to lay beside you and soak in your warmth. I want to make you laugh... and moan," I release a sort of pained sigh, "I want to hear you say my name with passion and possessiveness."

My awkward strokes have brought him to full mast and I continue to pump. He shifts his weight, trying to give me more space or a better angle. He rolls his hips and rubs his ass against my hard on. I curse into his neck and my tongue slips out to taste the salty flesh behind his ear. Somewhere nearby somebody coughs and I am reminded of the proximity of the people around us. At anytime somebody could look up or look over and see what we are doing.

I feel a surge of adrenaline, my skin is tingling. I rock my hips lightly, continuously. My hand tightens around his swollen head and I give it a few quick strokes before I feel the vibration of a moan in Naruto's chest. From my vantage point behind him I am unable to make out his full expression, but I can see that his eyes are closed and his lip is held tightly between his teeth. He tweaks his eyebrows as I twist my tight fist around his weeping tip. I can feel my own cock aching and I try to get the most out of my subtle thrusts. I don't know where this is going to go but I don't want it to end.

Third stop. One more and Naruto will get off. His breaths are coming much shorter now, his stifled moans becoming more persistent.

"What do you want Naruto?" I half groan into his ear.

"Nghh."

"Do you want to cum?" I drawl as I firmly stroke him.

He shakes his head 'no' and then his eyelids flutter. "Y-yes..."

I smirk and whisper, my voice low and dark, "So do I."

I risk losing my balance by letting go of the railing. I take my now free hand and grip Naruto's hip firmly, allowing me to grind against him with more power. As I press myself into his ass I tighten my fist around his cock and pump faster.

There is a man sitting right next to us, I can hear his newspaper rustling periodically. If he were to look up he would be face to groin with us. I lick my lips and release a shuddered breath.  _I am dry humping Naruto on a packed train on a Saturday afternoon_.

I've never been much for dry humping – it always seemed a bit... immature I suppose, especially after I lost my virginity. I didn't get the point of it.  _I get it now._  This is what you do when you  _need_  release. Not when you are bored and just want to get off. No, this is desperate act second only to masturbation.

The urgency and neediness of the activity is amplified by the presence of strangers all around us. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. Completion is the only option at this point. But my shallow thrusts are frustratingly inefficient.

"Naruto," I breathe shakily, "say my name when you cum."

His mouth goes slack and a small grunt of confirmation passes his lips. The aching in my cock has spread out and I can feel it in my chest, constricting my breathing. My racing pulse is causing me to shake and I brace myself against Naruto as I rock against him. I shift from long strokes to quick and tight pumps at the tip, giving an extra squeeze on the upstroke as my fingers slide over the crest. His free hand moves to my arm, holding on but not inhibiting my movements. I can feel his chest heaving in jerky breaths and then his fingers dig into the flesh of my forearm.

"Sas...nngghhh...fuck, Sasu..." he twists his head as softly cries out, failing again and again to say my name.

I grab him and pull him tighter to me, craning my neck to capture his lips. I groan into his mouth as I find that sweet release. My tongue clashes with his. The odd angle makes the embrace difficult to control and the slick muscles occasionally slide out, running along skin.

Naruto begins to turn and in a moment of quick thinking I shove my soiled hand into his back pocket, simultaneously wiping off his hot cum while I grab the firm muscle. He wraps his arms around me, fisting my shirt and pulling me closer. I can feel my boxers sticking to me and I pray that the pressure of our embrace doesn't cause the mess in my pants to leak to the front. I may have just humped a boy on a subway train, but I still have my Uchiha pride.

The intercom once again blares the approaching stop and Naruto pulls away from the kiss. I slide my hand out of his back pocket as the train slows. He doesn't speak any words, he just stares in a hazy afterglow. His eyes are a bright azure, speckled with darker hues that make the orbs seem so much deeper.

The train stops completely and Naruto begins to move, I follow him to the door. He turns to me and smiles, "My shift ends at nine. Be a gentleman and pick me up."

He steps off the train and I smirk as I call out to him, "Who said I was a gentleman?"

Naruto flips me off just as the doors slide closed and I arch an eyebrow in response. I can't hear him, but it looks like he is laughing as the train pulls away.

I'm going to have to buy Itachi a fruit basket.

* * *

"Hey baby, need a ride?" I call out the passenger window as I pull up to the curb.

Naruto rolls his eyes and kicks himself off the wall he was leaning against, "You know, even trying to be chivalrous you still sound like a creep."

He slides into the seat and relaxes into the leather.  _Must have been a busy day_. I pull into traffic and begin to drive, exactly where I have no idea. You would think that having seven hours to plan I would have been able to come up with something – dinner, a movie, a pleasant evening stroll. But you would be wrong. I know, I'm disappointed too.

I get on the freeway and follow a familiar path – the one back home. Maybe we can think of something to do together... or maybe we can just do each other. Either way it beats driving around aimlessly. He doesn't question my motives as I exit the freeway and begin the journey into suburbia. The deeper we go, the larger the houses and more expansive the lots. Soon we arrive at a dead end of sorts – the road continues on after a wrought iron gate. I pull up to the entrance and wait, slowly the gate begins to part. I continue on for several hundred feet before the driveway begins to curve into a U shape. Once in front of the house I park and turn off the ignition.

Naruto's eyes are wide as he stares at the three story monstrosity that is Uchiha manor. I don't much care for the opulence of it; I don't like how my parents flaunt our money. That is why I drive a Cadillac and not a Porsche. I am not against using the money, but I don't see the point in shoving it in people's faces. It is the same reason I don't go to private school – I refused. I didn't want to surround myself with a bunch of pampered twats. I don't want to be defined by my money – by my Uchiha bastardism sure, but not my money.

We get out of the vehicle and I walk around to the side of the house, entering through the kitchen rather than the front door. I try not to make it too obvious that I am attempting to sneak upstairs, I don't want to give Naruto the impression that I am embarrassed of him. It is quite the opposite – I am horrified by my family.

We manage to make it to my room without incident. I casually lock the door behind me and follow Naruto further into the room. He takes in the décor and nods as if in approval – the room is simple, bland compared to rest of the house. The furniture is sleek, dark walnut and the walls are all a tint of warm gray except for the one. My bed is centered on a deep, bleeding crimson wall. The black duvet appears simple enough – until you feel the supple silk and Egyptian cotton blend. He turns to me with expectant eyes.

I shove my hands in my pocket, "So..."

He must find my awkwardness appealing because he smiles, "So you got me alone in your room..."

His gaze flits over to my bed and I must admit the same thought had crossed my mind – many times. And as much as I would love to pound a Naruto shaped dent into my mattress, I resist. I don't know why I am resisting exactly. By all outward appearances, this is exactly what I have been striving towards.  _Isn't this my ultimate goal?_  To bed the blond again?

I approach him slowly, taking my time to assess my thoughts. My body is quite clearly telling me what it wants – to be buried inside him and only stop thrusting once the fiery ache in my muscles becomes unbearable. But my mind is sending another message – it still wants to take him to bed, but not for sex. Something is telling me to hold him close; smell his hair, kiss his forehead and lay with him.  _Dear God in heaven_ , I think I want to cuddle him.

There are qualities that every Uchiha is born with: a sense of self-entitlement, the ability to arch a single eyebrow dangerously high, the patented Uchiha glare and of course an icy black heart. However, we are not born with a penchant for intimacy. The very idea is foreign to me. I have received hugs before, mostly from strangers that didn't know any better – they quickly learned the error of their ways. But if I think back on it, I cannot find a time where I willingly engaged in an embrace that was not immediately followed by genital contact. Hell, the last time I hugged my mother was probably two years ago – when she handed me the keys to my car.

So the fact that I am considering taking Naruto into my arms and not pinning him to my bed is... unsettling. By the time I arrive by Naruto's side I have made up my mind. I curl my fingers under the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it up. I exercise my grace as I peel away the fabric and toss it to the floor. Naruto's eyes widen a fraction, I can clearly see his pupils dilating – engorging in his eyes as I am sure another organ is in his pants. His tongue slips out to wet his lips and I can't help but smirk. This is just a taste of what I have in store. I am going to wreck him. Beautifully.

I reach out for him, dip my hands under his white t-shirt and begin a brief exploration of his body. My palms press against his sides; up, down and around to his back. I drag my fingers up his spine, then under his shoulder blades and back down his gently tapering torso. When I reach his hips I pull my hands back and grab hold of his shirt. He raises his arms as I pull the article up, revealing the bronze skin I was just touching. I toss the shirt away just as I did with my own and return my hands to him. This time I walk my fingers up his lightly defined abs. When I reach his chest I flatten my palms and tweak his nipples between my extended fingers. I don't linger as long as I would like, instead I bring my hands up. My fingers thread through his hair and I hold onto his head, keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

I close the small space between our bodies and tilt my head as I descend on his parted lips. The tips of our tongues touch delicately, even before our lips have locked. He flicks his tongue playfully and I reciprocate, swirling mine around his. Our lips have sealed and our tongues continue to dance and play within the moist cavern.

I don't know when I closed my eyes, I am feeling more than seeing anything that his happening right now. It is as if this is the culmination of everything that has happened since that night in my car. And it isn't even sex. This is deeper. His hands come up to grab onto my shoulders and I move mine to his waist, pulling him tighter against me. Slowly the kiss is taking on a life of its own; I don't know if I can control it any longer. Our tongues are engaged in a sloppy battle to see whose mouth they can map out more of; I have a feeling it is going to be a draw. I strengthen my grip around him and grind him against me – it wasn't my intention, but dammit these things happen. He moans into my mouth and digs blunt fingernails into my shoulders. If this keeps up we aren't going to last very long. I pull back and put a few inches between us. He takes this as an invitation to work at my pants and I have force myself to slap his hand away. He looks up, azure eyes confused and a little irritated.

With one hand I cup his cheek, with the other I card my fingers through his hair. I sigh as I speak, "I'm not going to fuck you tonight."

He cocks his head slightly. "Then what are we doing here?"

I smile before wrapping my arms around him. I nuzzle into his soft golden hair as I hug him close, "I want to lay with you... sleep with you." I pull back and peer into his eyes, "I just want to be close to you."

His eyes are searching mine, clearly unsure. He thinks he must not have heard me right, that I didn't mean what I said. His search turns up nothing but sincerity and something else that he won't be able to define. I am not even entirely sure what it is – infatuation? Adoration? Love? Whatever it is, I feel with everything I have and I know it is in my eyes right now.

I look down between us, there is an outline straining both our pants and I purse my lips. I would love to lay naked with him, but I am not sure I trust myself... I don't know if I trust him either.

I grab the button to his fly and give him a stern look, "No sex," I say with conviction, "not tonight."

I don't know if I am commanding him or myself, it's probably meant for both of us. I tug at his jeans and the button slips out of its hole. I pull down his zipper and slip my hands under his boxers to push the fabric down. The remaining clothes fall away, pooling at Naruto's feet. I can feel myself salivating as I eye his hard cock, I don't realize I am staring until his arms obscure my view. He is working my fly and I hiss as he reveals my own straining hard on.

Naruto steps out of his clothes and sits on my bed as he pulls off his socks. That is it. After all this time, Naruto is naked on my bed. Fuck, I want to jump him.  _No, no dammit._  I slip out of my socks and join him on the mattress. It is so hard – restraining myself. Some unidentifiable part of me insists I will enjoy this 'cuddling' thing, but parts that I am much more familiar with are screaming to just end this suffering and fuck the hell out of him. But I will not succumb, I will hold him in my arms and keep my dick out of his ass.

He lays back on the bed and I begin to move over him. I never said I wouldn't touch him... and I didn't say what I would or would not touch him with. So as I move I drag my lips and tongue across his skin. I do us both a favor and stay away from his cock, but not by much. My tongue glides along his inner thigh and deviates just before it reaches his taint. There is a vaguely familiar flavor that mingles with the saltiness of the skin. It's Naruto's flavor – his own special composition of pheromones and sweat that nobody could ever duplicate.

I nip at his jutting hip bone and ghost my lips over his stomach. His nipples receive quite a bit of punishment. First the left, then the right – I flick my tongue against the dusty pink nubs until they harden, then I roll them between my teeth. He bucks under me, arching his back. I hear a muffled moan that causes me to smirk against his skin.

I lap at the abused flesh and move on. My hot breath caresses his neck as I make my way to his ear. Goosebumps erupt down the tan column and there is another mewl. My tongue runs along the shell and I pant. I don't know what to say, so I whisper his name and he whimpers in response.

God, I love the way he responds to me – my touches, my words... my presence. At first it seems sort of sadistic that I am made happy when he is made needy. But when I think about it more, I realize that it is actually  _me_  that is so damn needy. I need to hear him pant, I need to make him squirm... I need him to need me.  _Pretty fucking cheesy._

As I linger so close to him I begin to think that maybe that strange part of my mind might be right; this is oddly satisfying. It is intimate – still highly sexually charged but not weighed down with the anticipation of intercourse.

Slowly I nestled my body into his; I slip one leg between his thighs, and rest my torso half on him and half on the bed. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle into him. I can smell him – his scent is heavy from a day of working but it is not overpowering. He doesn't move much at first, he just stays in the position I have maneuvered him into. After a few minutes he begins to shift.

_We are spooning._  I am horrified when I come to this realization – partly because I never imagined myself being somebody's 'big spoon', but also because I am now painfully aware of the proximity of his ass and my dick. My hard on is buried between his cheeks and it takes every ounce of will power I have not to roll my hips. I tighten my grip around his side and he brings his arm up to rest on top of mine. Our fingers are interlaced as our hands press into his chest.

Once I overcome my initial shock in realizing our position I find that I am smiling. I can feel his warmth against my chest and it pleases me to know that he is pressing against me as hard as I am pressing into him. He is enjoying this as much as I am. I cannot stop myself from kissing along his neck and nuzzling deeper into his hair.

_This is nice..._

Dammit.


	5. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme delay in posting this final chapter. I offer delicious gay sex as an apology...

_Ahhh... fuck_. That has to be the best night's sleep I've ever had. I wake up to find I am on my back, Naruto is snuggled into my side, his arm wrapped around my waist and head resting on my chest. I look over to my clock, 6:38 a.m. Normally I am adverse to being awake so early on a Sunday, but I can think of better things to do than sleep.

My hand takes a leisurely stroll down his side. Once my fingers reach his hip they take a detour to his ass, slipping between his cheeks to stroke. I don't advance any further, I simply lay there, petting his crack. It isn't long until he nuzzles into me, groaning something indiscernible into my chest.

Before he is completely conscious he begins to grind against my thigh and I can't help but smile at this. He murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like my name and slowly azure eyes crack open. I smile down at him as he looks up to me. My fingers never stop their stroking and he arches his back to bury them further between his cheeks. A sinful and sexy grin creeps onto his lips and he begins to rock his hips with more force. His hot, hard cock rubs against my leg while my fingers slip deeper down his crack and brush teasingly against his hole. He releases a sound that I can only describe as a purr and cranes his neck as he runs his tongue against my skin.

When our eyes meet again there is an exchange of lust and need but I play coy. "Good morning."

He smirks back and softly says, "Not yet, but it's about to be."

I arch an eyebrow as he lifts himself up and moves to straddle me. He settles down on my thighs and leans forward, resting his weight on his hands. Our cocks are lightly pressed together as he sits there, but that doesn't last long. He begins to roll his hips and grind his hard length against mine. My hands wander up his thighs and I grip his hips as I begin to rock up against him. It is a delicious prelude for things to come.

I bite my lip as I thrust up and he lets loose a groan as he presses down. His eyes travel to the sight of this glorious friction and he licks his lips. I peer down to see the precum that has smeared between our swollen heads and I instantly know what he is thinking. He pulls himself away and scoots down, dragging his hands down my sides as he goes.

There is a hedonistic quality to his lapping as he runs his tongue up and down my shaft. He takes one of my balls in his mouth and sucks it gently, moaning all the while. I can't even watch as he slides his tongue back up and flicks it against the slit, wriggles it just inside the tip. I have to grip the sheets and arch my back to hold back from thrusting into his mouth –  _that would be just plain rude_. So I stifle a moan and dig my fingers into his scalp, massaging roughly as his head bobs. I fist the blond locks and tug until he groans. The vibration travels down my shaft and plants itself deep inside my loins, adding to the pressure that is slowly building. I can feel myself salivating, a sign I have come to recognize as a precursor to orgasm.

"Na..." I moan as I pull at his head and he swirls his tongue in response, "stop... Naru..."

He releases my cock just in time, I am teetering painfully on the edge of climax. I flail my hand in the direction of the nightstand and grunt something that he interprets to be a request. Naruto fishes through the drawer where I keep a stash of lube and condoms. He comes back with only the bottle of lube.

I am starting to regain my higher functions when I see him apply a thin layer of liquid to his fingers. He returns to his position on top of my thighs and reaches behind himself. I can't see what he is doing, but I know. He has his bottom lip tucked firmly between his teeth and eyes closed as he prepares himself. There is a steady rhythm rocking the mattress as he bucks back onto his fingers. I look around the bed and realize there is no little square package anywhere to be found.

"Where's the condom?" I ask as I pat around the blankets.

Naruto shakes his head and groans, "'S'okay."

He removes his fingers and wipes the remaining slickness off on my aching cock. I have to say... I am a little flabbergasted. This is beyond intimate... this is serious. There is something about that tiny latex barrier that keeps me safe. Not just from disease, but from emotions. Going without a condom implies trust... commitment. I have never fathomed such a thing. Naruto lifts himself up on his knees and moves to hover just above my cock. Only a few inches of thickly charged air separate us.

"I've never gone bareback before," I say with a slight tremor in my voice.

He smiles down at me. "Neither have I."

My apprehension dissipates some with that knowledge. Perhaps this means the same thing to him as it does to me. This act is defining our relationship – demonstrating a deeper devotion.

I bring my hands to his hips and guide him down. His mouth gapes soundlessly as he slides onto my cock. The feeling is familiar and yet wildly different from any other time. He is just as tight as I remember but there seems to be more friction. I can feel every tiny bump and divot as he envelopes me.

"Oh... holy Jesus," I moan as Naruto finishes his descent.

It is so hot and wet.  _I have seriously been missing out_. He must be thinking the same thing, he looks a little shocked as he begins to roll his hips. I can feel the head rubbing along the walls, the crest catching along the nooks and crannies. This is a completely new sensation – and it is amplified when Naruto begins to slide up and down. His hands are splayed out on my chest as he uses his knees to push himself up; it is with my firm grip that he is brought forcefully back down. His brow knots and a restrained cry escapes his throat.

"Naruto," my voice is low, almost a growl as I push him down on my cock, "you don't have to..." I can't control the wanton sound that slips out, "fuck... nobody can hear us. You don't have to be quiet."

He nods and picks up the pace. We work together; pushing and pulling, in and out, repeatedly impaling him on my hard shaft. No matter how hard I thrust up, I just can't get the power I want. His sac is slapping down on my pelvis and still it is not enough.

I grab his hips and still his movements. Wrapping one arm around him, I shift and very nearly throw him back onto the bed. He wraps his legs around my waist and I grab his hips, hoisting them up off the mattress. I ram into him, burying my cock into the tight heat. Now that he is firmly in my grip and I can truly start to fuck him.

And do I ever. I pound into him and he releases cry after wanton cry, moan after pleasureful moan. Curses begin to fly as he begs for more.

"Sa...suke," he pants out between my hard thrusts, "ahhh... f-fuck...fuck me Sasuke."

_And here I thought I was..._  Well there will be no mistaking it now. I push him away as my hips retreat from the tight heat. Just the tip remains, held precariously by the ring of muscle, until I slam our bodies back together.

"Ahhh..." I moan and repeat the action, "how's that? That hard enough for you?"

I keep slamming into him and he nods vehemently and whimpers, "Yes."

"What?" I accentuate my question with an exceptionally hard thrust.

"Yes!" He repeats and I pull him hard onto my cock, "yes...yes!"

_Agreeable little twink_ , I smirk as he screams. He begins to flail, hands slapping the mattress and fisting the blanket. He grabs onto my arms and, after a hard thrust that I'm pretty sure hit his prostate, he drags his nails down, carving pink trails into my skin. I continue to reign an assault on his prostate and his back arches as he begins to beat on me. Open-handed slaps turn into close-fisted hits and I barely dodge a punch that was sent blindly near my head.

_Violent little twink_ , I have to let go of his hips to grab his arms. I lower our bodies as I pin his wrists to the mattress. He bucks and writhes under me as I continue to thrust. Each of my movements is met with a forceful response. The inertia of our efforts pushes our bodies closer to the edge of the mattress and I let go of his wrists to gain traction. By this time his head is hanging off the edge and he is screaming out into the empty room.

I take one hand and cup the back of his head, holding it up. His eyes meet mine and for a moment I can see pure contentment before the cobalt orbs are clouded with ecstasy and close. Once again he begins to scream and curse with reckless abandon. He tosses his head back and forth as he cries out, when he finally settles I trace my thumb across his lips. Eagerly, he pulls the digit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue. Another forceful thrust causes him to release my thumb in favor of moaning. He digs his fingers into my back and I gnaw on his neck and shoulder – this only encourages him further.

I pull my face back as he bucks violently underneath me. My eyes are fixed on his mouth as desperate curses fly out of him. I watch as his tongue and lips move to form my name and I find I can no longer stay away from that sinful mouth. My lips collide with his and I consume his cries of pleasure while releasing my own. Tongues and teeth clash in the sloppy exchange – the fervent rocking of my hips makes a steady kiss impossible to maintain. I pull back to release a moan that has been building deep in my chest.

My muscles are on fire but I refuse to slow down. A drop of sweat falls from my brow and lands on Naruto's neck; I lean down and lap it up. The taste of his skin is exponentially stronger than it was last night. It is laced with the various flavors of sex – lust and passion and desire. I run my tongue along the skin again, reveling in the complex combination of need and satisfaction that is seeping from his pores.

The room is filled with the sound of Naruto's wanton moans and my own primal grunts and growls. I am giving everything I have and is is taking it like a champ. He seems insatiable. He bucks up against me, meeting my thrusts with as much power as his position will allow him. His breathing has changed, it is more irregular; shallow pants and punctuated cries. If I didn't know better I would think he was hyperventilating... luckily I know better. He is about to cum.

I let go of his head and it falls back, he doesn't even try to lift it as he wails. I take my hand and bring it between our bodies. His cock is so hard and hot; it's wet with sweat and precum. I grab it firmly and begin to stroke. I swear to God he howls. It is not a sound I have ever heard before; it exemplifies the euphoric agony that is an orgasm.

There is no controlling the snap of the coil, the fall over the edge. When he screams my name and clenches tight around me, I am lost to my release. I don't think I have ever cum so hard. And I don't stop thrusting; I keep pushing, just as hard as ever. My muscles are shaking and I can't breathe through the shudder that takes over my body.

I finally collapse, trembling on top of him. My hips are somehow still rolling – apparently they haven't gotten the message yet. When I finally still I can feel the tingle that has taken hold all over my body, radiating out from where I am buried inside Naruto. Even my fingers and toes are throbbing with the pin prick sensation.

Once again coherent, I prop myself up on my elbows; I catch the glow of my alarm clock from my periphery. 7:32 am.  _Good God_ , we have been fucking for almost an hour. It somehow seems like so much longer and yet, at the same time, a blink of the eye.

I move us both back, so that Naruto's head is no longer dangling off the edge of the mattress. My soft dick slides unceremoniously from Naruto's ass, followed shortly after by a trickle of cum.  _Awesome_. The family dry cleaner is going to love that. It doesn't matter, nothing else matters. Not the stains on my $900 duvet, not the dirty looks I am going to receive from my parents, not the teasing from Neji for what I am about to do.

I reach out and brush back the blond hair that has plastered to Naruto's face. His cheeks are flushed and sweat is beading along his hairline. Azure eyes are still hazy – distant and intensely satisfied. I experience a brief internal debate –  _do I say it? What harm could it do? Is this how I really feel or is this just the afterglow? Fuck it._

"I love you Naruto," I whisper and immediately curse myself. I could have said it with a little more force, a little more confidence. That felt more like an apology than a declaration.

His eyes focus and move to meet mine. My heart is thudding in my chest, the beat is so loud I am sure he can hear it. When he doesn't respond I scream internally. My face has not changed expression; it does not reveal the torrential cursing that is flowing through my mind.

"Sasuke..." he reaches up and strokes my cheek. There is a hint of laughter in his voice as he asks, "Do you even know what love is?"

I have to fight back my glare. Sure, I may appear to be cold bastard but I still  _feel_  things. I sit back and Naruto continues to stare up at me from his recumbent position. I run my hand through my sweat dampened hair as I consider my response.

"It's true I have never been in love before," I look down into his soft azure eyes, "and I have never felt this way before either. I guess that isn't a very strong argument... but I don't know how else to describe it."

Naruto props himself up, not too much as the white pools on his stomach haven't dried. He cocks his head and tweaks his brow, "How do you feel?"

I huff and mutter, "Fuck..." I am not the kind to discuss my feelings. I may be gay but I'm not a fucking girl, "I don't know. I just... you..." I growl in frustration and look away. I decide to abandon my filter – whatever I say has got to be better than stammering like an idiot, "I like being around you. You make me smile. I think I am happier when I am with you."

I look down to find Naruto smiling, "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

But now that the filter is gone I can't seem to stop, "You scared me when I first met you."

Cobalt eyes blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Well," I purse my lips in consideration, "not scared really. I was threatened by you. You weren't affected by me like most people. I had to work a little harder to get your attention." I smile down at him, "It was like a challenge at first... but then I started to feel something. Affection I guess..." I roll my eyes at the memory, "and  _that_  scared me."

"Why?" Naruto's quizzical gaze was soft.

"Because I didn't know how you felt about me. Most guys are practically bending over as I approach," I say with a smirk but he looks rather unimpressed, so I continue, "but I couldn't read you. I didn't know how I would handle rejection."

"Clearly you do not handle it well," he smiled. "You turn into a stalker and a train pervert."

"Yeah well," I lean back down, my finger tracing lines across his stomach – trailing through the puddles of cum, "Uchiha's always get what they want in the end."

He turns to me with a raised eyebrow, "So you think you _'got'_ me?"

I bring my finger to my mouth and suck off the liquid coating the tip. I can feel his body shudder as my eyes pierce his. A smirk pulls at the corner of my mouth, "Yeah... I got you."

* * *

We spend the rest of the day secluded in my room; talking mostly and fooling around some. I make a few covert trips down to the kitchen for food and drinks and by some divine grace I avoid my parents. The afternoon is shifting into evening and Naruto declares it's time I take him home - before his dad files a missing person report. I begrudgingly oblige, though would rather chain him to the foot of my bed - however, it is my understanding that that is generally frowned upon in our society.

It's a fairly long drive to the other side of town where Naruto lives. Not to imply he comes from the other side of the tracks or anything so cliche - the city is simply vast and sprawling. About halfway through our 45 minute drive he shifts in his seat and moves his hand from the center console to my thigh, I move my hand from the gear shift to grasp his and I maintain a firm grip until we exit the freeway and I have to down shift.

He guides me through the suburban maze and I pull up to the curb in front of a two story house complete with white picket fence. He turns in his seat to face me directly and I do the same. The air is thick with unsaid words.

"I had a good time last night... and this morning," he finally says with a small smile.

A grin pulls at the corner of my lips, "Me too."

He turns and grabs the door handle, then pauses. He turns back with slightly more serious eyes, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?" I tilt my head slightly, "That I love you?"

Naruto's gaze flits away briefly, "And that you want to be with me."

I take his hand and bring his fingertips to my lips, kissing them one at a time, "Naruto, I have never wanted to be with anybody else... not like how I want to be with you."

He pulls his hand from my grip and slips it behind my head, tugging me forward as he moves in. There is a gentle quality to this kiss, his soft lips melt into mine - assisted by the heat of our tongues. The embrace is deep and slow, not just an exploration of mouths but of souls. I think he is trying to gauge my sincerity - as if there were a saliva test for such a thing. When he finally pulls back I find his eyes are dark and shimmering.

"Satisfied?" I ask with a teasing tone.

He offers a half grin, "Very."

"Good," I say and then smirk, "I plan on keeping it that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you thoroughly enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this a bit of an update since I posted it on FFN. There have always been parts to this story that didn't feel quite right, so I am tearing some things down, patching things up and giving the whole thing a fresh coat. I hope you enjoy the changes. XD


End file.
